


After The Music Has Stopped

by Cozy_coffee



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Community: comment_fic, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-17
Updated: 2017-08-17
Packaged: 2020-01-12 16:41:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18450536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cozy_coffee/pseuds/Cozy_coffee
Summary: A fill for the comment_fic prompt; Any, any, ALL THE THINGS





	After The Music Has Stopped

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TourmalineQueen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TourmalineQueen/gifts).



Tony has hardly slept an entire night for what seems like forever. Tonight, he is weary of the dream world. He has endured nightmares that haunt his waking dreams, his nightmares break his heart. He trembles, fearing the darkness, yet Pepper keeps him safe. 

Her busy hands prepare him from bed, moving down the front of his shirt undoing one button at a time before palms push the cloth off his shoulders. Shoes unlaced, and socks stripped off, slack neatly folded and set aside. Tony isn’t a child, although he may behave like that from time to time. However, now he allows Pepper to coddle him—he is so exhausted from lack of sleep he takes comfort in her tenderness. 

The slightest push urges Tony back towards a bed made of fluffy pillows and soft sheets. Still, he resists sleep. In his nightmares, he sees the world weeping, screaming. Eyes shut, he clenched his teeth as every muscle shakes and tenses. Sleep comes at a price these days. Nightmares haunt him, a dark storm of sorrow and angst wreak havoc in his heart. Every time he closes his eyes he sees horrors. The anxiety has gotten the best of him. 

Huffing, he rolls over, reaching to pull up the covers over his head, as if to block out the black orbs that haunt his mind. Pepper offers him peace on these heartbreaking nights. Her comforting touches reach through the darkness and cast soothing light upon his blistered soul. Kisses as sweet as honey, arms that promise him everything will be alright so long as they are together. 

Pulled him closer, fingers swept through his hair, petting and soothing, and his arms circle tighter around her waist, refusing to let her go so easily. In the darkness of their bedroom, soft lips kiss him, caressing his heart like the tender words, I love you.

Overwhelmed with bliss, Tony feels greedy for the sweet kisses only his beloved angel can give him; Pepper’s lips taste sweet like strawberry and her tender embrace keeps the darkness at bay.

Tony palms Pepper’s cheeks and leans in, giving her the gentlest of kisses as she smiles joyfully. 

♥ END ♥

**Author's Note:**

> [Written for this prompt!](https://comment-fic.livejournal.com/841650.html?thread=104843442#t104843442)


End file.
